24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 3: 12:00pm-1:00pm
David Palmer is notified of the deaths of Sherry and Julia by Wayne Palmer. The sudden deaths cause him to withdraw from the Presidential Race. After shutting down a subway station, and locking down a school, Jack Bauer and Chase Edmunds take down the last courier of the virus, and contain it. Jack has a talk with Kim and President Palmer, and finally breaks down at the end of another long day. Episode guide Previously on 24 * Wayne Palmer goes to Sherry's house to find the evidence that incriminates President David Palmer. With the help of Bruce Foxton, he succeeds. * Julia Milliken arrives at Sherry's house, and shoots her. She then turns the gun on herself. * Tony Almeida is taken into custody at CTU. He committed treason, and may go to prison for the rest of his life. * Jack threatens to put Jane Saunders in the Chandler Plaza Hotel unless Stephen Saunders gives him the locations of the vials of the Cordilla Virus around the country. After almost taking her in, Saunders breaks. * Jack Bauer discovers that the last vial of the virus is in Los Angeles. They must lock down a subway station to prevent the virus from getting out. The following takes place between 12:00pm and 1:00pm. 12:00:00 Jack Bauer calls Michelle Dessler and notifies her that they lost Arthur Rabens and the last vial of the virus. They are sweeping the entire station. Jack wants Saunders to make an I.D. of Rabens, so he has him transferred to Chloe O'Brian's station. Michelle is then notified by an agent, Jesse, that Theresa Ortega, Gael Ortega's widow, has arrived. In a holding room, Rae Plachecki is taking the statement of Tony Almeida in regards to him committing treason. Tony tells the truth about what he did. He put Michelle's life above the security of the nation. Michelle talks to Theresa about how Gael died. She asks if he suffered. In accordance with what Gael wanted, Michelle tells her no. She is crying over the loss of her husband. Michelle tells her that he was a hero. Theresa thanks Michelle, and wants to go pick up his things from his desk. Michelle asks Kim to take her to get his things. Theresa sees the file of Saunders as he is let out to Chloe's station. 12:07:49 Saunders sits at Chloe's station as Kim gets a call from Chloe. Chloe needs her with Saunders. Kim gets another person to watch Theresa as she picks up Gael's things. Theresa finds a gun in Gael's desk. 12:08:56 Passengers in the station are having their picture taken so Saunders can I.D. them. All of the pictures are being viewed by Saunders. Michelle lets Jack know that no one has been I.D.'d yet. Saunders does not see him at all. Theresa is coming down the stairs, near to Saunders. She takes the gun she found and shoots Saunders in the chest. She is taken down as Michelle calls for medical for Saunders. They do their best to keep him alive, but he ultimately dies. Theresa is taken into custody. Chase is notified that Saunders has been killed, just as Rabens's profile appears on the screen at CTU. 12:11:12...12:11:13...12:11:14... 12:15:25 Joseph O'Laughlin lets President Palmer know that Saunders was the sole leader in the events of the day. He also lets him know that if Rabens is taken down, the virus threat is over. Palmer implores Joseph to find him. Wayne Palmer then comes in, and asks to be alone with David. David asks if he got the bottle. Wayne tells him yes. David is happy. Wayne tells him that Sherry Palmer is dead. David asks how. Julia Milliken came in, killed her, then committed suicide. David cannot belive they are both dead. He sits in his chair, dumbfounded. Wayne says that they are free of everything that happened in the day. David does not want to think of the politics of what happened. His ex-wife is dead. Wayne's ex-lover is dead. Wayne can create a story to tied the three deaths together, but David will hear nothing of it. Wayne asks David to just listen. But, David asks to be alone. Wayne, after trying to talk to David again, leaves. David calls Jeannie, and asks her to get his son and daughter on the phone. 12:19:32 At the station, Jack prepares the LAPD liason to have every passenger searched thoroughly in units of 10, with one officer each. He also initiates a search of the station and the tracks. Chase Edmunds comes and gives him some water. They cannot do anything else for the time being. Chase talks to him about Mexico. Chase understands what happened. Jack says that if a person wants to do his job, they must stay detached. Chase says that he will quit after today, because he does not want to be detached. He will go out of Field Ops. Jack asks if he's sure. Chase still wants to take care of his country. And, Kim will stay with him if he's not in Field Ops. Jack will support whatever Chase chooses. 12:21:41 Some passengers are being organized in a group of ten by an officer to be searched. Rabens is at the back of this line, unknown to Jack. He pulls out a knife and hides it in his pocket. He acts normally. Jack looks over at him, then looks away. Jack then looks back and sees that he is gone. He asks the confused officer where he went, then runs through the station. Two officers are down. There is a commotion on the street. A carjacking just occured, and people are staring at a corpse on the sidewalk. A bystander identifies the route the killer took. Jack takes the wallet off the body, then gets his transportation. Jack lets Michelle know that Rabens is out of the station. He needs an I.D. on the car of Frank Cassar, the victim, and coordination with every resource they have. 12:24:15...12:24:16...12:24:17... 12:28:28 Michelle calls Brad Hammond and asks to speak with him in person. He lets Tony know. Tony sees Michelle. Michelle lets Hammond know what is going on. She needs Tony. Hammond is reluctant to let Tony out. Michelle tells him that they cannot lose Rabens, she really needs Tony. Hammonds goes and lets him out. Tony looks at Michelle. Jack asks Chloe where Rabens is. Chloe gets a match. Adam Kaufman gets a shot of the license plate. 12:30:36 Tony comes out, and has been brought up to speed. Adam gets a match on the plate. Jack sees the car. Rabens knows that he is being followed. A car chase ensues. Tony is getting backup for Jack when Jack is cut off by a construction vehicle. Rabens gets a few blocks ahead. The backup goes to cut him off, but Rabens makes a full U-turn and heads onto the main pathway of a school. 12:32:35 He gets into the Middle school. Jack arrives. They cannot evacuate the school. Rabens makes his way throughout the school. Jack has the entire school searched. 12:33:44...12:33:45...12:33:46... 12:37:57 Jack makes his way through the school, and comes up on a door. He points a gun at the students, but then backs off when he doesn't see Rabens. Chase makes his way into one of the labs. Jack goes through a Teacher's Lounge, and searches. 12:39:04 Chase is still searching the lab when Rabens cuts his arm. A fistfight ensues, and Chase is knocked onto the desks. Chase then knocks Rabens onto the table. Jack lets Chase know that the second floor is clear, but does not get a response. Chase knocks Rabens' bag over and the virus container gets out. Rabens steps on Chase to prevent him from taking the virus. But, Chase kicks Rabens over first. When Rabens gets up, he kicks Chase in the stomach, and finds out that Chase has clamped the virus to his arm. Rabens lashes out in anger. He then arms the device, and prepares to shoot Chase, but Jack shoots him first. Rabens is dead. The virus, however, is armed. Chase tries to get up, but Jack tells him to lay still. Jack tries to pull the virus clamp off. Chase tells him that it is not coming off; Rabens didn't even try to unlock it. Jack lets Tony know that Rabens is dead and the virus is with them. He doesn't know how much time is left before the virus goes off. Jack needs one of the teams that has already disarmed the device. Chase tells Jack to tell Kim that he's sorry, but Jack interrupts him and tells him to tell Kim himself. Chase is laying down on one of the tables. He is then put in touch with one of the teams that already disarmed the timer. Roger Sommers tells him that the clamp will not come off. Jack needs to open one of the plates. He does, and sees that the virus will go off in 03:51. Jack separates the six wires to the left, and then cuts the red wire. However, the timer still counts down. Sommers tells him that the timer will stop at the next cut. Jack needs to cut the green wire, but cannot locate it. There is no green wire. Sommers tells him not to do anything else until they can figure out what is wrong. The virus has less than two and a half minutes. Chase tells Jack to go, but Jack isn't going anywhere without Chase. He then looks behind Chase. Chase then looks behind himself and sees an axe. Chase tells Jack to do it. Jack insists that they will call back, but Chase tells him that he has to. With one and a half minutes remaining, Jack goes and takes the axe. Chase, with his free arm, releases his belt, and ties it around his clamped arm, and holds on to the belt with his teeth. Jack aims the axe at his arm, takes one deep breath, and chops Chase's arm off. 12:46:14 Jack removes Chase's arm, and the viral dispersal device. The virus has less than 30 seconds before going off. Jack runs down the hallway with 18 seconds left, while at the same time calling CTU for medical attention for Chase. He runs into the teacher's lounge, and puts the virus into a refrigerator. It then goes off, contained. The virus threat is over. 12:47:09...12:47:10...12:47:11... 12:51:22 Michelle is working in Tech 1 when Tony comes in. They share a moment alone. Tony tells her that he's being taken back into custody. Hammond is taking him to be processed. Michelle can't believe what they are doing. Tony tells her that he put her life above the country's security. Michelle does not want him to go to prison. She doesn't want him to talk like how he is. She can't accept it. Then, they kiss. Tony tells Michelle that she is alive, and no one else was hurt because of his actions. Tony can live with that fact, even in prison. He is then taken back into custody as Michelle looks on sadly. 12:53:41 At St. Thomas Hospital, Jack finishes talking with a doctor on Chase's condition. Jeannie then calls him with the President. They talk. President Palmer thanks him for everything he has done for this country. He asks for forgiveness for being asked to take the life of Ryan Chappelle. Jack says that there is nothing to forgive. Palmer wants to talk to Chase after he is done with his surgery. Jack says that he would appreciate that. President Palmer is humbled by Jack's commitment. Palmer also decides to tell Jack that he is not going to seek reelection. Jack thinks that is a mistake, but Palmer has decided what he is going to do. He hopes to become better friends with Jack when he is a citizen. Jack would consider it an honor. They thank each other, and then the conversation ends. David looks at Wayne. Secret Service Agent Aaron Pierce lets President Palmer know that their motorcade is ready. Wayne puts on David's jacket. They walk down the hallway of District into an elevator. The elevator then closes. 12:56:32 At St. Thomas Hospital, Kim is shown the way towards her father. They embrace. She asks if Chase is going to be ok. Jack says that the doctors are optimistic. Kim is happy. They share another embrace. Jack tells her that he knows that she and Chase are going to make some changes, and he is happy for her. Kim thought that he would be upset. But, Jack is going to support whatever choice she makes. She asks if he will be ok. Jack says yes. He has to deal with some things, but he will be ok. Kim will wait for Chase to leave surgery. Jack has to leave. They tell each other that they love each other. Jack then leaves. Split Screen: Kim waits at the hospital. Chase is in surgery for his arm. Tony is led out of CTU in handcuffs as Michelle watches on. President Palmer drives away from District Command, oblivious to his supporters outside the window. Jack walks to his car. Jack gets in the car. Finally alone, he cannot help it: he begins to cry, not just for the horrible events of this day, but for everything and everyone he has lost over the last four-and-a-half years. The moment is cut short by a call on his radio: CTU needs his help to interrogate one of Saunders' surviving couriers. He replies simply: "I'm on my way." His work still not done, Jack swallows his tears, starts the car, and drives away. 12:59:57...12:59:58...12:59:59...01:00:00 Memorable quotes * Jack Bauer: There's some things I have to do, but I'm going to be fine. * Tony Almeida: (To Michelle) Baby, you're alive. And, nobody else got hurt because of what I did. I can live with that, even in prison. Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest starring * Paul Blackthorne as Stephen Saunders * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman * Randle Mell as Brad Hammond * Glenn Morshower as Agent Aaron Pierce * Kamala Lopez-Dawson as Theresa Ortega * Michael Cavanaugh as Joseph O'Laughlin * Salvator Xuereb as Arthur Rabens * Jenette Goldstein as Rae Plachecki * Randy Thompson as Roger Sommers Co-starring * Kevin McCorkle as LAPD Officer * Conroe Brooks as Officer * Andre Rishi as Agent * Steve Lanza as Jesse * Bob Jesser as Bystander Uncredited * Jed Bernard as Barry Background information and notes * This was the last episode for Elisha Cuthbert, Reiko Aylesworth, James Badge Dale and Dennis Haysbert as series regulars. As well, this is the last episode Dale appears in. * The murdered pedestrian's name was Frank Cassar. Cassar is the last name of one of the crew, Jon Cassar. * This is the first season finale to end with the standard beeps during the final clock. Day 324 324 324